Nights To Never Forget
by Kana Kemuri
Summary: Ike abuses Pit often,but when Pit is going to be forced to be the seme,he doenst want sex,so he runs away to be with someone else in the smash manor and end up falling in love with that person.Ike plans to kill whoever took his angel away from him.
1. Chapter 1 Pain

_Inside of Pit's dorm, at the smash manor…_

"_Uhhn…I-Ike…please I…cannot take much…uhhn, more" Pit moaned. Ike said nothing as he licked Pit's red face. "Ah, S-Stop it Ike…seriously!" Pit yelled as Ike was getting ready to crawl inside of Pit._

"_It's only going to get worse…just say it, and I'll stop." Ike explained as he slowly moved downward. Pit's blue eyes filled with worry, as he began to think of what Ike was going to do to him. _

"_No, never! I will not give in to you…Argh!" Ike raised him self enough for Pit to try to escape, he did try; only Ike did it so that he could flip pit over onto his belly. _

"_Argh! No, Please Ike stop, now! That is enough!" Pit was shouting as Ike was positioning himself. "Okay! Okay! I'll say it! Just please don't rape me!"_

"_Too late, even if you say it 100 times, I cannot help myself now from doing this. You will need to get used to me if we are ever going to be together, and besides, this_ is your punishment for trying to cheat on me with that Hylian!

"Ike, please I wasn't- GYA!"

_**-Thrust- **_

"AGH! Ahh, ahh, Ike…please stop! It hurts!" Pit was begging him to stop, though he wouldn't. Tears trickled down Pit's burning face. Ike entered hard.

"Relax Pit, Just breath deeply and relax…if you tighten up, it will only hurt more." Ike explained as he laid himself on top if Pit, waiting for him to get used to it.

"It's…not as easy as…you make it sound…Ah…besides, Ike…_I _love_ you, _Link came on to me! (Though it was somewhat nice…) So Ike…please get out of me!" Pit demanded.

"But it feels so good, to be on the inside…Pit aren't you ready yet?" Ike asked impatiently. Pit let out a big sigh.

"I suppose…" Pit wished he hadn't said that the moment he did.

"Okay, you know how rough I like it so I am not going easy." Ike explained. Pit nodded his head and took a deep breath. Then Ike started too rapidly trust in and out, causing unbearable pain for Pit.

"AGH! Ow, Iiiiiiiike! It hurts!_" _Pit was practically screaming Ike's name.

"I warned you…just relax Pit."

"Can't…you…go…slower?" Pit was having hard time breathing so he gasped between words.

"Let me see what I can do…" Ike said with a devilish cat-like smile on his face, and, enjoying all of this, he went faster and harder, caused Pit to scream.

"How…is...that _slower?"_ Pit yelled.

"In _this_ place, there is _no _slower…" Ike explained, and then Pit shrieked Ike's name into the air, louder than he ever has…"Oh my, have we found something?" Ike asked, hitting that same spot multiple times.

"Ahh…AHH! Ike…I'm…so close…please stop now!" Pit demanded. Ike ignored his demand.

"Then just cum, I don't mind…I love your's." Ike said as he licked Pit's lips.

"(Okay, THAT'S nasty!)" Pit thought to himself. Pit couldn't hold it any longer, so he just let loose.

"Ah, finally." Ike said as he slipped out of Pit, flipped him over onto his back, and licked the member.

"(Oh thank the gods that he's out of me…) Ike…when will…we…be done?"

"Why? Are you sleepy?" Ike asked taking his mouth off Pit's member. Then Pit thought, "(This is my chance!)"

"Yes, I am." Pit replied. Ike licked the member a few more times and started sucking on it. After a few minutes of sucking and gasping, Ike finally stopped and said…

"Okay, I'm kind of tired too…But Pit…" Ike crawled upward so that his face met up with Pit's.

"What is it Ike?" Pit asked as Ike lowered his face so that his lips were barely touching Pit's.

"2 things,

1) I love you, I hope you know that.

2) Tomorrow, night…YOU are the seme…" Pit's eyes widened as Ike got off of him, put his clothes on and walked back to his dorm.

"Oh man, _I'm _going to be the seme…though; I don't want to…oh, what should I do?" Pit put his clothes back on as he began to think of what to do…where he should hide…then he knew the perfect place to go.

**Who is Pit going to go to? How will Ike react to Pit's run away?**

…

**Yeah that's it ._. LOL. **

**Chapter 2, coming soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 Protection

Chapter 2- 

After Pit put his clothes back on he walked outside his dorm, and went to someone to help him stay away from Ike, since for starters Pit hates having sex, Ike forces it on him and he doubted that Ike has ever felt that pain. He knew where the dorm was where he wanted to go too, so he had no problems except that he couldn't get caught by Master Hand sneaking around after curfew. It was 11:30 pm and everyone was too stay inside their dorms, Especially with him walking funny, because of Ike, his ass hurt like crazy.

"Ah! Here's his dorm." Pit whispered as he lightly knocked on Link's door.

"Hmm? Who's there?" Link asked still half asleep.

"I-It's me…Pit." He whispered just loud enough for Link to most likely hear.

"Okay, one second," Link said as he rubbed his eyes, got out of bed, and opened the door. "Hey, do you need something?" Link asked. Pit just loved his tired voice, it was so calming and quiet, the complete opposite of Ike.

"Actually yes, can I come in?" Pit asked looking into Link's sleepy cobalt eyes.

"Sure." Link nodded. Pit walked inside of Link's dorm. His dorm had a forest feel to it, the walls were green and the floor had a design of a path in a the woods, with a green grassy look to make it look almost real. The bed was the same as everyone else's, just with a light green comforter, and two fluffy white pillows. Though one thing always struck his mind, even though it was one person per dorm, the beds were queen sized, which was big enough for two people. Though he didn't have time to waste examining the room.

"Link, remember the other day when I lost balance when I was on the roof and you caught me?" Pit asked lightly blushing

"Um, yeah…Ike didn't look to happy about that." Link

"Exactly, and he uh…" Pit was blushing as he turned his face away in embarrassment. Link placed his right hand on Pits shoulder.

"What is it Pit?" Link asked naively.

"Ike…he punished me…" Pits face immediately turned red in humiliation.

"Uh…What do you mean by 'punished'?" Link asked getting a little worried.

"He-e-he…" Pit was having a hard time trying to tell him. For that was the first time Pit had been raped. His body shook and his hands balled up into fists. Tears began to run down his face and he fell to his knees. Link, right away, went down onto his knees on purpose to comfort Pit and calm him down.

"Hey…there, there," Link hugged Pit and was trying to calm him down.

"Ike…h-he…he raped me!" Pit said as he was crying into Link's shoulder. Link slowly moved his hand up and down on Pit's back.

"Now why the hell would he do that?" Link asked, wondering if Ike really loves Pit or he just uses him to get his anger out.

"I do not know, he told me he loves me but when he was thrusting he was going at rocket speed…and it hurt like hell…" Pit squeezed Link tighter, hiding his face deeper into Link's shoulder, making his words sound like mumbles. Link is the only one he goes too when he has troubles with Ike, or pretty much anything. He trusted Link and felt safe in his arms. "Plus, to make matters worse," Pit took a deep breath, "Ike told me that tomorrow, **I** would have to be the seme…I hate sex! I don't want anything to do with it!" Pit was going from upset to angry in a matter of seconds.

"Pit…why don't you just tell him that?" Link suggested. Though if Pit told that to Ike, he would be ripped in half. "Pit…do you even **love** Ike? Cause you don't even seem to want to be with him…" Link moved his hand from Pit's back onto his head.

"I…I don't know…" Pit said as he lifted his eyes from Link's, now wet, shoulder.

"Okay, let's find out then." Link said as Pit pulled away from him. His crying as slowed down dramatically.

"W-what do you mean?" Pit asked as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Tell me about Ike, like what do you two do together? What does he say to you? What does he do when you're upset?" Link asked various questions that someone who loved Pit, he would give good answers. Pit gave it some thought then it hit him

"Well, Ike touches, kisses, yells, hits, and he takes his anger out on me., he tells me…to do what he says… and the way he makes me feel better when I'm sad…doing what I said to the first question, though if I don't tell him he threatens me…" Pit finished and Link's jaw dropped, in shock, that he and Ike were still together.

"Pit, that is…that is just awful! Why are you still with him when he treats you like that?" Link asked worriedly. Pit didn't respond for a few moments. Though when he did…

"I'm s-still with him is be-because…" Pit choked on words. Link put his hand and Pit's shoulder and said:

"Pit, you can tell me anything, you know that right? I will never think of you any less. If it's a secret, I will keep it with my life, if you don't feel comfortable talking about it…that is just fine. Just do what you're heart is telling you." Link's speech made a couple tears run down Pit's cheeks. Pit took a deep breath and explained to Link why he was still with Ike.

"It's because…he said he would do the worse…he-he has ever d-d-done to m-me. He said, a-and I quote, "If you ever b-brake up with me, you will wish you weren't al-a-alive." Pit choked on his words and hid his crying face in his hands as Link pulled him for a hug, gently stroking his back, trying to comfort him. He knew he couldn't go back to his dorm cause Ike might be waiting there. So he declared…

"Don't you worry Pit, I will protect you from him. You can stay with me, okay?" Link suggested. Pit looked up into those blue eyes again and laid his head down on Link's chest. "Thank you Link, Th-thank you." Pit gripped the shirt lightly and cried into Link's chest.

**OHH! What is Ike going to say / do when he finds out his "precious" angel is staying with Link? How long will it be until he finds out where he is staying? And can Pit avoid him forever? **

**Maybe these questions will be answered in chapter 3...maybe they wont…**

**I Do Not Own Super Smash Brothers Brawl…nor any characters within this (so far…Heh, Heh, Heh…)**


	3. Chapter 3 True Love

Chapter 3

The sun had risen and it is now 8:10 Am. Link and Pit are sleeping peacefully on opposite sides of the bed when they heard someone yelling "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PIT?", Pit bolted up in fright, assuming that it was Ike. Link's eyes shot open at the yelling and knew that Ike would look here for Pit.

"Link! What am I going to do! He's going to kill me!" Pit's eyes filled with worry. He bolted out of bed and picked up Pit, bridal style. "L-Link! What are you doing?" Pit asked as he face slowly turned pink.

"Hiding you, you don't want Ike to find you, do you?" Link explained as he locked the door and tried to find a hiding spot for Pit until Ike thought Pit wasn't there. Pit stayed in Link's arms, he already thought of a hiding spot, but he didn't want Link to put him down. Then the same idea hit Link. "Pit, would you be okay of hiding in the shower?" Link asked.

"I-I guess." Pit clenched the black t-shirt that Link was wearing as he let pit back onto his feet. Pit let go as well.

"Now stay here until I say it's safe to come out, alright?" Link explained and Pit nodded.

"Okay." Link walked to his dorm door and unlocked it and Ike busted it open. He grabbed Link by the collar of the shirt.

"Where. Is. Pit?" Ike asked angry as he actually lifted Link off the ground.

"I-I don't know!" Link said, finding it hard to breath.

"Is he **here?**" Ike asked again, almost choking Link. Pit could hear what was going on and his heart twisted up in knots.

"No! H-he isn't here, I-Ike…you are k-kinda cho-choking me." Link pointed out and Ike gave him a death glare. Then dropped him onto the ground, hard.

"Fine! But if I ever see him here or with you at all, you both are dead meat!" Ike stated as he walked out of the dorm and slammed the door shut. Link waited a few minutes before giving Pit the okay. After he knew Ike was far away, he told Pit that everything was clear, he walked out of the shower scared.

"Pit, you alright? You look kinda…terrified." Link was worried for Pit.

"He's going to come back…I know he will!" Pit leaned onto Links chest and Link petted his head.

"Then we will just hide you in the shower again." Link pointed out.

"You do not understand Link, he will search the place, will do anything to find me!" Pit gripped the t-shirt and Link held him close.

Pit always feels safer in Link's warm welcoming arms. Could it be that he loved him, is the reason he always go's to Link when he has a problem. "Link what would we do then? The next time he comes around?" Pit asked looking into those ocean blue eyes.

"Then we would work our way around him, and run away until we lose him." Link said as he laid his head onto Pit's, ruffling his brown hair. Pit's face turned light pink.

"Though…what if we never lose him? What if he catches us? What if-" Pit was caught of guard with a deep kiss on the lips by Link. His face was now deep red…then Pit pulled away for a moment while Link put his arms around the angels waist with one hand and the other on Pit's chin. "L-L-L-L-Link! What was that for!" Link tilted Pit's head more upward so that their eyes met.

"Pit, I will do anything to protect you, I will surrender my life for you, I will do whatever it takes. Do you know why?" Pit naively nodded his head. Then Link pulled their faces closer together. "It's because I love you." Link pulled Pit into another deep kiss putting his other hand around Pit's small waist. Pit's eyes were stuck open for a few moments due to Link's words. Then he, enjoying the kiss, slowly closes his eyes and put his arms around Link's neck. There was no need to say it…they both loved each other and were now a secret couple.

**OOOH! Pit is cheating on Ike! How will he take it? I think when he finds out…Link will be one dead Hylian "Dog" (lol) But how long will they keep the secret? Find out within the next (maybe next few) chapters! **

**Chapter 4! IDK WHEN ITS COMING! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Eskimo's Gossip

Chapter 4

Now breaking away from the kiss they looked into each others eyes lustfully. Then the next moment, Pit snapped out of it and backed up.

"UM…Uhh…why don't we just get ready…" Pit said nervously. Even though they were now a couple, it was still awkward for Pit to be in any relationship at the moment. Link nodded in agreement then pointed out.

"Just be ready to run the hell outta here at any moment, okay?"

"O-Okay Link. So who is gonna take a shower first?" Pit asked. Moving his bangs out of his eyes.

"You can, I'll make sure no one gets in." Said Link. Pit nodded and walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Link could hear the water running as he turned on the shower. Link laid on the bed with his hands on his chest waiting for Pit. No matter how tempting it was to get in the shower with him. He needed to keep Pit's trust, and by sneaking up on him in the shower, was not the right way to do so. Then Link realized that if Ike came back he could bust the door open at any moment and see that Link wasn't the one in the shower, and most likely, to assume that it was Pit. So he walked over to the door and locked it again. Making sure that Ike wasn't going to get in. After 15 minutes passed, Pit came out of the bathroom with wet hair and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Okay, you can get in now." Pit said as he started to put his clothes back on. (on the other side of the bed so that Link wouldn't see his b

"Alright…but don't open the door for anyone! It might be Ike." Link said as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

"Alright **mother.**" Pit rolled his eyes at Link. Pit was fully dressed now and Link turned the water back on for him to take his shower.

"Geez, I know that he wants to protect me from Ike, but does he **really** need to tell me to not open the door for anyone? What is he, my mother?" Pit whispered to himself as he was tying up his boots to the top. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Pit asked tying up his other boot.

"It's Popo and Nana! We have something to ask you." After tying his boots Pit stood up, walked to the door, and opened It.

"What is it?" Pit asked as he looked down on the Ice Climbers.

"Why are you in Link's dorm Pit?" Nana said cocking an eyebrow.

"Uhh…" Pit kneeled down to their level and whispered to them. "I will tell you but you must not tell Ike, okay?" They nodded and glared at him.

"Don't worry Pit!" Said Popo.

"We won't tell anyone!" Nana finished. Pit was a little freaked out at their voice tones and glares, but he ignored that.

"Ike was…"punishing" me one night and after he was done, he told me that I would…have to "punish" him. Though I did not want to, so I ran away to the one person that I trusted the most, Link. When I showed up at his door, I came in and explained why I was here. Then he told me 'I will protect you from Ike', and now…we-we're a secret couple." Pit explanation made their jaws drop to the floor. Within a matter a seconds they went running off. "*sigh* I hope they don't tell anyone…" With that, he closed the door and sat on the bed. Thinking about how telling 2 kids, that he was going out with Link and where he was staying to avoid Ike. The water from the shower stopped, and Pit assumed that Link was going to come out any minute. He was right. Link came out of the bathroom wearing his, usual, green tunic along with the other stuff. Though he was still drying his hair with the towel. So no hat.

"Pit…" Link stared at him.

"!" Pit rambled words…which kind of freaked Link out.

"I beg your pardon?" Link asked with a confused look on his face. Link thought about what Pit rambled. Then it hit him.

"Who?" Link asked as he sat onto the side of the bed, next to Pit.

"What do you mean?" Pit asked naively.

"You know exactly what I mean, who did you tell? Peach? Marth? Ness? Who?" Link asked putting his hand and Pit's shoulder.

"I didn't tell anyone!" Pit denied.

"Don't lie to me Pit. I heard you talking to somebody." If Link says he heard him then there was no lying his way out. So he told, though in a very quiet hushed voice.

"The Ice climbers"

"What?" Asked Link.

"The Ice Climbers" Pit repeated, yet still not loud enough.

"What?" Link asked again.

"THE ICE CLIMBERS!" Pit yelled. Link sighed and face palmed.

"Holy Hyrule…Pit!"

"What? They told me they wouldn't tell anyone!" Pit said naively.

"Pit…I am going to tell you something. The Ice climber's…they will do anything for money…they are like pawns. Ike probably paid them to get you to tell them everything! Now they are going back to tell him what you told them…what **exactly** did you tell them?" Link finished explaining then asked his question.

"E-Everything." Pit replied as he turned his head away in shame.

"PIT!" Link yelled as he bolted up.

"Well I didn't know that they were like that! So don't you yell at me, I'm just a newcomer!" Pit stood up and was starting to get mad at Link.

"I know…I know. Even though you didn't know, it's **common sense **not to tell **anyone**!" After Link's explanation, Pit felt like the biggest idiot in history of idiotic angels. He plopped onto the bed and hid his face in a pillow and felt like he was going to cry. Though Link felt kind of bad for yelling at him. He didn't know, and he's going through a rough time.

"Look Pit. I didn't mean to yell at you." Link sat on the bed aside him again. "But you don't need to cry over it…"

"I'm not crying because you yelled. I'm crying because I am the biggest idiot in the history in idiotic angels!" Pit explained. Link laid down next to him and stroked the angel's back.

"Hey, Hey, Hey…You are not an idiot. So you made a mistake, big deal…" Link talked in a hushed tone…to try and calm him down.

"'Big Deal?' Link because I squealed, I-Ike know where I am now! He's probably on his way **now** to come and get me, take me back to his dorm…and rape me to death!" Link was now pulling Pit into a tight hug and petted his head.

"Well remember our plan if something like this happened?" Link asked.

"Yeah, but where will we run away to?" Pit asked looking into Link's blue eyes.

"Anywhere Ike wont be, and I will always be there to protect you, to care for you, and to love you." Pit's tears slowed down but after he said 'to love you' the tears started rolling again. He buried his face in Link's chest. Though little did Pit remember to lock the door. Both of their head shot up at the person who slammed it open…

"PIT!" It was Ike…

**OOOOOH! Ike found them…and things are about to get a LOT juicier from here on out…Silly Silly pit… tsk tsk**

**Chapter 5 coming soon…trust me…heheheheheh…cause that is going to have a BIG CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! **


End file.
